1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control box arrangement with at least one control box, having an interior that is or can be subdivided into a plurality of compartments arranged one above the other and which can be closed by associated compartment doors in a sealing manner by a peripheral sealing arrangement that performs its function in the region of the inside of these compartment doors. The compartment doors are hinge-mounted to a frame of the associated control box by hinges on their one vertical side and can be closed by a closing mechanism on their opposite vertical side. A first hinge section is fastened to a vertical section of the frame by a fastening section and the compartment door is mounted in articulating fashion on an articulating section of the first hinge section by a second hinge section attached to it.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A control box arrangement of this type is disclosed in German Patent Reference DE 41 11 402 C2. In this known control box arrangement with a control box, compartments arranged one above the other are closed at the front by compartment doors, one vertical side of which is attached in articulating fashion to a front, vertical frame leg of a frame by hinges and the other side of which can be closed by closing elements situated on a front, vertical frame leg on the opposite side. The compartment door, which has folded edges, has a peripheral seal that is spray-mounted to its inside, which cooperates in a sealing fashion with peripheral, frame-like divider strips that encompass the fronts of the compartments. The frame-mounted hinge sections are mounted in an open space provided on the outside of the associated vertical frame leg, while the associated vertical section of the peripheral seal cooperates with a divider section on the front side of the vertical frame leg, which divider section is offset inward in relation to the associated side of the cabinet. Associated mounting elements must be provided on the outside of the frame leg to permit installation of the hinge section.
German Patent Reference DE 40 13 379 C1 discloses a control box with a frame and compartments that can be closed by compartment doors and more detailed explanations are given with regard to the design of the compartments and horizontal sealing strips for the compartment doors.
German Patent Reference DE 10 2004 054 173 A1 discloses a control box arrangement in which vertical dividing walls form a plurality of compartments on the interior of the cabinet. In addition, distributing rails and main rails of a power supply system are mounted on the interior of the cabinet, thus producing a cabinet for a low-voltage system.